skulduggery skits
by royal type
Summary: join these hilarious storys aka my life and the skulduggery pleasant world mix it together and you get me a crazy dilusional obsesed fan. mild language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Me and friend walking around the mall.

Friend: Drooling

Me: Whats wrong

Friend: I saw fletcher

Me: No you didn't

Friend: Starts running after this random dood screaming at the top of her lungs "must touch the fuzzy".

Random Dude: What the hell, get away from me you freakshow!

Me: in fits of laughter LOL

~ Authers note ~

Ok first chapter finished, funny thing this actually happend except i changed it a bit, she didn't actualy go up to the guy. tehe


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Me and friend explouring the wilderness.

Me: Finds lollie wrapper and shows friend

Friend: Looks up and smiles wickedly

Both: Gordens been here

Both: Run home to tell mum

~ Authers Note ~

And again she updates, this acctualy happend most chapters will be based on inside jokes and things i've done. Comment if you have done this

pter 2


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Me and friend sitting in bedroom and a random black van drives past.

Me: A suspicious black van just drove past

Friend: I have an idea

Me and friend run outside to grab butterfly nets and chase the ice cream van down the street.

~ Authers Note ~

Oh look she updated well i have good news soon i will be introducing friend as a name it will be easier to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

One word... Fletcherie.

A couple reasons why there awesome:

1. Its fletcher and valkyrie duh.

2. They can have little elemental teleporting babies.

3. THE FUZZY.

4. Plus no afence but sailens dead so... fletcerie.

~Authers Note ~

Apoligies if your not a fan of fletcherie, and if youre not comment who is your favourite skulduggery pleasant couple.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Ok today i'm bringing something very interesting to the table.

It's about my new nickname for skulduggery pleasant...Skullboy.

Quite frankly everyone should call him skullboy.

~ Authors Note ~

Comment "skullboy" if you agree everyone should call him that, and if not whats your fav nickname for him?


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Hey look ... its a giant authers note boo you might say well theres some pretty interesting stuff you need to know.

So every time you view, fav or follow your helping me become a known writer, the reason i write on fanficton is because i want to make you laugh yes im talking about you. Not to affend or hate just pointing out everyone is entitled to their opinion.

And i will ask questions because i want to get to know you what you like. And if your feeling down or upset you can talk to me open up to me you can trust me it will stay between us its sometimes you just need a friend to be there for you and i will gladly be that friend.

So thats my little authers note, and shout out to iriskary writing the battle has just begun its pretty awesome.( and also its a skulduggery pleasent fanfic)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Five things i dislike about Skulduggery Pleasant.

1. Valduggery would never exist (its not possible).

2. My friend trys to act like valkyrie (it's so anoying).

3. Valkyrie cheated on Fletcher.

4. It makes people think they need to were black.

5. And fans of S.P have it in there head that if you dont like S.P you suck. Wich isn't true, everyone is entitled to an opinion and you need to respect that not be rude.

~ Authers Note ~

Now i bet i'm going to get a bunch of hate comments but i don't care.

So leave a comment if you agree with any of my dislikes about S.P

and tell me youre pet hates on S.P .


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Five things i love about skulduggery pleasant.

1. It's based in ireland.

2. Valkyrie and Skulduggery make such a good team.

3. Derek Landys dedications. (there so funny)

4. THE MAGIC.

5. The sence of humour.

~ Authers Note ~

Ok i wrote five things i dislike about S.P so i thought it was time to write five things i love about S.P, also comment some things you love about S.P .

HOPE EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR GOOD LUCK IN 2015!


End file.
